


its friday night (and i don't want to be alone)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, also the luke/matt is really minor, god i love kaapo, known father figure cal o'reilly, my boy got a call up you know what that means!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: on december 9th luke kunin is called up from iowa wild in order to replace minnesota wild captain mikko koivu, who is out due to a lower body injurythe world reacts.(and by world i mean, a five eight bastard, lukes boyfriend, and jordan greenway)





	its friday night (and i don't want to be alone)

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this work by googling yourself or anyone you know, close the tab

**Sam Anas**

When Sam walks into practice there’s something distinctly missing.

Which is Luke.

He’s usually there around the time Sam is, already strapping his gear on and chirping someone (usually Shaw, in all honesty)

He’s just not present in the locker room.

Everyone else seems to notice on his lack of presence too, Shaw is eyeing the door, like he’s expecting Luke to come in at any moment, Will, who’s usually just focused on getting out of the door fast as possible, is seeming to take his time being extra careful making sure his gear is on just the way he likes it, fuck even Kaapo, who’s like, always fucking smiling, is eyeing everyone in the locker room who isn’t Finnish, which is everybody. (Sam guesses that’s normal behaviors for Finns, but in all honesty, Kaapo is the first one he’s played with.)

Then Cal comes in.

Sam likes Cal, he’s a good captain and treats everyone with respect, and doesn’t retort to people’s chirping of him by making them do bag skates. (Sam still shivers about that one captain, in particular, he still has mental scars from it.)

Everyone looks up at him as he clears his throat, “Luke got called up.”

There’s a second of silence, “Oh yeah, Army wants you out there in five minutes otherwise he’s gonna force everyone to run bag skates.” 

That effectively ends the conversation right where it starts, mainly because everyone is too busy trying to get ready to even consider talking about Luke.

 

**Jason Zucker**

Look, Jason really does hate to admit it but he’s gotten into a bad habit of keeping tabs on Luke.

Jason can count the amount of Jewish people in the league on two hands, he’s gonna keep tabs on the one that could possibly play with him, it’s normal.

He hopes.

Then Mikko gets injured and they lose to Calgary and fucking Edmonton.  
So he kinda forgets about Luke for a little bit.

Then he sees him at practice, looking like he never had a torn ACL and chirping Jordan about those two games he spent down in Iowa. (Something about a hat trick, Jason doesn’t really know)

Jason feels good about Luke.

 

**Matthew Tkachuk**

When Matt Skypes Luke he already knows about the calling up.

He chirps him that, of course, it has to be after their two teams play each other that he gets called up, “Dude if you would’ve gotten called up when we played each other then I could’ve actually blown you instead of just jerking off on camera.”

Luke somehow, despite being a whole twenty-one years old and having done much, much more dirty things to Matt, blushes.

Matt really wants to roll his eyes at that, and he almost does, but then Luke says “You would’ve had to blow me twice though, one as a birthday present and one as calling up present.”

“Does that mean I have to jerk off twice?” Matt asks, already kinda hard from just the idea of making Luke cum twice.

Luke shrugs his shoulders, “Let’s see if you can last that long, old man.”

“You are seven fucking days older than me!” Matt screams out in a fake terror.

“So what would you want your birthday present to be, because I’m pretty sure it would involve my dick in your ass,” Luke says with a false nonchalance.

“I don’t know,” Matt says “tell me about it.”

Luke smiles and starts talking.

Matt is pretty happy about how his birthday could’ve gone.

 

**Auston Matthews**

Auston doesn’t really keep up with most of his old USNDTP buddies, it sucks but that’s just how it goes.

He sees Luke get a call-up and shoots him a quick congratulations text.

 

**Kaapo Kahoken**

Kaapo hasn’t really been with the Wild for that long.

What he has learned from the four months he has been with them is that, he’s good at being a goalie (which, he already knew, but it’s still nice that other people can see it)

The other thing he’s learned is winning.

He really likes the latter.

He sees it in the other guy’s faces too, how Sam lights up every time they win, how Cal even as he’s saying he’s too old to drink now, still goes out to the crappy bar with live music and doesn’t complain, hell even Hammond still seems to be having a fun time despite his injury and near retirement looming.

No one says it but they all think that they have a shot at the cup this year.

Kaapo notices when Luke leaves.

It’s nothing big, they’re still winning games, and people have been called up before (hell Kaapo, has been called up before)

It’s just, really different to not have him on the ice.

He’s gonna come back, though.

They all know it.

He doesn’t know if it’s bad that he’s happy about that.

 

**Nick Seeler**

Nick doesn’t keep in contact with the Iowa guys as much as he likes too.

It's just, a lot of them from last season have left, and the NHL season is way harder, and so much longer than the AHL one. So when he gets off a practice after losing 7-2 to the fucking Oilers, the last thing on his mind is calling up Mitch from Iowa.

But still, he keeps track of how they’re doing, and he’s got this weird sense of proud seeing them go from last in the central standings (well ok, fifth, but it feels like last) to first.

He also will still pick up if any of them call, which is what leads him to being on the receiving end of a late night phone call from Cal.

“Hey um Nick,” He starts before clearing his throat, “there’s gonna be a kid coming up, he’s a good kid too, make sure he fits in.”

Nick is silently for a moment before responding with, “Ok.”

Cal hangs up directly after that.

Nick goes to bed after the call, and if he keeps an extra eye on Luke, well then nobody needs to know.

 

**Jordan Greenway**

Jordan probably knows Luke the best out of the Iowa team.

Again, same USNTDP team, Luke has been his captain a couple times.

So when he sees Luke on the ice, he can see the tension in his muscles, he’s kinda hunched over and he seems to be paying way to close of attention to Zucks.

When Jordan skates over to chirp Luke about being a captain replacing a captain, Luke beats him to the punch and says something dumb about how he paved the way for Jordan’s hat trick in Iowa.

Jordan smiles at him and shoves him a little bit.

He keeps his eye on Luke throughout the whole practice though, he meets Seeler’s eyes across the ice a couple of times.

They nod their heads at each other, both of them get the message.

 

**Mikko Koivu**

Mikko is still sticking around during practices when he can, trying to see if there’s anything he can do to help improve the team even from the sidelines.

He sees the kid who comes in to replace him, he kinda knows him from his short stints last year with Minnesota, he’s good, has a lot of potential to be something great at some point.

After practice is over Mikko slaps him on the shoulder and says “You’re a good player kid.” And leaves before he gets a chance to respond.

Mikko doesn’t get hero worshiped that much, he doesn’t expect one.

 

**Cal O’Reilly**

Being a Captain, sucks, actually.

Like Cal fucking loves his team, don’t get him wrong, but when you walk into a locker room full of guys telling them that one of their best (and most favorited) players is living his dream you don’t expect a lot of ‘Good for him’s 

But he can tell that as soon as he leaves they’re gonna start talking about it, and Luke is a fucking great kid. He’s a good ass player and Cal has had to sit through multiple Flame’s games so Luke could see his boyfriend play, so Cal knows he gives a shit about his loved ones.

So maybe he throws in the whole “Bag skates in five” so they don’t talk about it.

Maybe.

Ok, he totally does, Army doesn’t give a shit as long as you’re on the ice by practice starts.

Maybe he also calls Nick after like, nine months of radio silence on both their parts so he would keep an eye on Luke. 

Cal’s just being a good Captain that’s all.

(Of course, Shaw yesterday slipped and accidentally called him ‘dad’, so maybe he’s being a dad now, he doesn’t know.)

What he does know is that Luke has a future in the NHL, and Cal is going to ensure that future the best he can.

 

**Luke Kunin**

Everyone's on their toes after Mikko gets injured.

Someone is gonna gets a call-up, nobody knows who it’s gonna be, but somebody is.

Someone calls Luke and tells him to pack so stuff because he’s going to Minnesota for at least a week.

Luke didn’t know a weight that heavy could be lifted off your chest

**Author's Note:**

> ehh my boy got a call up u know what that means!!
> 
> i wanted to put so many more iowa wild members in this
> 
> also! cal is in his thirties he's tired of his hopeless gay teammates he's been through so much shit give him a break.
> 
> also smilely finns are real according to iowa wild gm kaapo fucking smiles a lot?? idk why but i love that so i included it
> 
> follow me @hockeyedition on tumblr!


End file.
